Lluvia
by thousndblossom
Summary: Hinata se dispone a comprar los ingredientes de un pastel, cuando una tormenta trae un evento que cambiará su vida para siempre. NejiHina. Están advertidos


¡Hola, gente de Fanfiction! Les presento esto que es mi primer fic publicado y terminado. Es un NejiHina. He notado que últimamente ya no publican historias sobre esta pareja y me parece una pena, por lo que me decidí a sacar esta historia corta sobre ellos, espero que les guste, también, espero hacer muchas historias para este sitio, así que realmente me ayuda que me comenten lo que les ha parecido

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y el lugar en que se sitúa la historia pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi. Nada de éstos me son propiedad

Lluvia

Había salido a comprar los ingredientes para hacer un pastel, cocinar es uno de mis pasatiempos, pero a medio camino hacia la tienda, la lluvia desató con fuerza y no encontré más refugio que un árbol en medio del parque, esperaba a que la lluvia pasara mientras pensaba en varias cosas cuando de pronto escuché

-Hinata-sama- al voltear vi que era Neji, estaba ahí parado en la lluvia simplemente mirándome

-¡Neji-nii-san! Estás empapado- le dije -ven, hay suficiente espacio para los dos hasta que pase la lluvia-

Él se metió bajo el árbol mediano conmigo mientras yo buscaba un pañuelo en mi chaqueta

-Al menos déjame secarte la cara y los hombros- le dije limpiando su cara con suavidad. Después quise secarle los hombros y el pecho, pero al sentir la dureza de sus músculos me avergoncé mucho y me detuve enseguida, en ese momento lo miraba más como a un hombre que como a mi primo, me parecía que cada día se convertía en un hombre mucho más atractivo, tal vez sea cosa mía, pero con su largo cabello mojado y su ropa pegada al cuerpo, se veía mejor que nunca

-Ehhh… esto… parece que ambos hemos salido sin sombrilla ¿Verdad?- dije intentando hacer plática para olvidar mi pudor

-Yo no uso sombrilla, me gusta mucho la lluvia- me dijo desviando la atención al parque bajo la lluvia

-¿Ah, si?- dije un tanto aliviada de que mirara a otro lado

-Pienso que es romántica- dijo mirándome de nuevo. Me estaba poniendo en verdad nerviosa, no era nada común que Neji hablara de esa manera, y notaba la intensidad de su mirada firme y segura clavada en mis ojos

-S-s-si te gusta la lluvia ¿Porqué no has llegado a casa caminando?- intentaba distraerlo, el problema es que se trataba de Neji, el genio Hyuga, no sería tan fácil

-No quiero ir a casa aún- dijo en tono suave acercándose seductoramente más a mí, en ese momento debía estar sonrojándome mucho

-¿V-vas a-a algún otro lado?-

-No, te vi aquí parada y vine hacia acá- me decía jugueteando con sus largos dedos en mi cabello mientras temblaba como una hoja, pero no parecía importarle mi obvio nerviosismo, creo de hecho lo disfrutaba

-No e-e-entiendo- estando al borde de un desmayo, me tomó por la cintura y me recargó contra el árbol, apoyando una mano en él y todo su cuerpo sobre mí, en ese momento, noté el aroma a loción en su cuerpo que salía como vapor… deliciosa, mis sentidos me estaban traicionando… acercó poco a poco su cara a la mía, muy lento, sin dejar de mirarme, hasta que sus labios fueron rozando los míos, succionándolos ligeramente, el beso perfecto.

-Como dije, la lluvia es muy romántica, especialmente con una mujer tan hermosa y adorable como tú tan cerca de mí- Me volvió a besar, no podía pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo me sentía maravillosa de que alguien me hiciera temblar tanto seduciéndome, tan lleno de confianza, hasta que yo también lo besé, una y otra vez, con más y más vigor deslizando mis manos por su dura cintura.

-Tienes razón, es una hermosa tarde de lluvia ¿Te gustaría caminar un rato conmigo?- le propuse después de un tiempo. Ya no me sentía nerviosa, ni tímida, no con Neji, con quien había pasado tantas cosas en mi vida

-Por supuesto- me dijo tomando mi mano y nos fuimos caminando bajo la lluvia, jugueteando, besándonos y riéndonos, todo parecía tan natural entre nosotros como la misma lluvia que caía sobre Konoha

...

-Y bien, así fue nuestra primera cita, hace unos tres años, por eso este anillo tiene una piedra en forma de gota, pero por favor, chicas, que quede entre nosotras-

Sakura, Ino y Tenten le habían organizado una pequeña fiesta de chicas en una casa de té para celebrar su compromiso y la contemplaban, extasiadas con la historia de su primer beso

-Ahh…quién diría que alguien tan frío y serio como Neji pudiera ser tan seductor- dijo Sakura. Ino abrazó con camaradería a Hinata y le dijo (más bien gritó) pegada a su cara

-¡Qué envidia me das Hinata, te has quedado con el mejor ninja de Konoha y que además es tan guapo y romántico! ¿Crees que me puedas presentar a algunos de tus primos?-

-¡Claro Ino! Tengo muchos primos, y muchos están disponibles, yo arreglaré eso- le respondió ella alegremente

El resto de la velada se dedicaron a su cháchara de mujeres, a reír y brindar una y otra vez por Hinata y Neji, hasta que todas regresaron a sus casas ya entrada la noche y Hinata se dedicó a admirar el cielo nocturno en la terraza de la casa de té, pensando en lo feliz que era en ese momento

-Aquí está mi futura esposa- Neji la abrazó cariñosamente por la cintura y le besó el cuello, la mejilla y los labios contemplando las estrellas con ella – ¿Se divirtieron mucho?-

-¡Si, por supuesto! Estoy muy feliz de que todas vayan a ser mis damas de honor junto a Hanabi, será una boda perfecta-

-Por supuesto que lo será, tendrá a la novia más hermosa del mundo- le dijo con cariño volteándola hacia él para mirarla a los ojos con una expresión llena de tranquilidad y amor

-Después de tres años, aún logras hacer que tiemble y me sonroje- le dijo en un susurro

-Siempre he amado cuando te pones nerviosa-

-Y yo te amo todo el tiempo Neji Hyuga-

-Te Amo Hinata Hyuga-

Fin


End file.
